Ese par de inútiles
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Que Naruto y Sasuke sean un poco especiales es conocido por todos. Tampoco es que se pueda hacer nada para solucionarlo, pero llegados a este punto, más que especiales, es que son unos completos inútiles.


**Ese par de inútiles.**

Hay gente estúpida y luego estaban ellos. Incluso yendo atrás en el tiempo, retrocediendo hasta momentos en los que despuntaba la civilización, se puede encontrar personas que creían que eso de las nubes no estaba relacionado con la lluvia. Oh, claro que no. Siempre pueden existir las coincidencias, unas que sean muy frecuentes, que nunca tengan excepción. Oh, espera, quizás uno es causa del otro.

Quizás la lluvia crea las nubes.

En serio.

Se podía decir que Sasuke siempre había sido un genio, un auténtico portento imitando técnicas, creándolas y provocando dolor a la gente. Pero solamente podemos incluir aquí las técnicas y demás cosas ninjas.

A la hora de la verdad era incapaz, no le salía decirle al rubio que perdía el culo por él, literalmente, ya que Sasuke, como buen Uchiha, creía en el destino, y cuando sintió la llamada de la naturaleza(1), y no era para ir al baño, sino para cruzar la acera(2), supo por su nombre que le tocaría recibir.

Y no es que el rubio se lo pusiera difícil. Oh, claro que no. Sobre todo cuando un día se lo preguntó.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿eres gay?

Pero claro, ese rubio era idiota, y, no, esta vez no se puede decir que había algo en lo que él era especialmente bueno. No, simplemente era un imbécil redomado. Quizás su talento era serlo, pero no creo que eso se pueda clasificar como algo bueno, o como una virtud.

Y en esas situaciones, ya que se habían repetido varias veces, demasiadas, porque el rubio parecía tener la memoria de un mosquito, o porque seguía teniendo sospechas, el moreno abría los ojos de par en par, se quedaba sin habla y su escáner cerebral marcaba electroencefalograma plano. Sí, digno de un verdadero genio.

Pero lo peor no era eso.

-Ay, perdona –se rascaba la nuca -. Ya sé que es una tontería. Nunca pienso antes de hablar.

Hasta los amigos de los dos sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Era igualmente imbéciles. Incluso Sakura había desistido en su intento de conquista, primero con Sasuke, y cuando tuvo la, aplastante, certeza de que su amigo era más maricón que un palomo cojo(3), se desesperó, hizo la danza de la lluvia, hecho inexplicable para sus conocidos, pero al final cayeron en la cuenta de que el grupo 7 debía estar maldito haber contraído el virus de la idiotez, así que lo dieron por caso imposible, y se rindió.

Y entonces llegó Naruto. La del pelo rosa pensó que sería una buena idea intentar conquistarle, bueno, en realidad llevaba años conquistado ese chico de ojos azules, ya que bebía los vientos por ella. Sería coser y cantar.

O eso pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con esto?

Cuando la mujer se vio en ropa interior, encima del hombre que había decidido que ocuparía el vacío creado por el (gay) Sasuke, se dio cuenta de otro pequeño problema, o la ausencia de este. Quizás ese era el talento de Sakura, sacar a toda la población masculina del armario, e extinguir las posibilidades de reproducción de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Así que la mujer desistió

O eso pensaba.

Entonces llegó Sai, que también era un completo gilipollas, además de ser estúpido, pero era tan ambiguo, tan evidente que también podía ser de la otra acera, que cuando acabaron los dos en la cama, pensó que le había tocado la lotería.

-Tienes los pechos pequeños.

Bueno, solo tendría que ignorar todo lo que dijese. Para siempre.

Y entonces volvemos de nuevo a ese par de inútiles. Otra vez juntos y solos, quizás porque todos sus amigos ya se habían emparejado entre ellos, incluso Lee encontró a una mujer (si se le podía llamar mujer) con un gato acostado en cada ceja, y que también proclama a los cuatro vientos mientras apoyaba la pierna en una roca, que nunca se sabía de dónde aparecía, la importancia de la juventud y demás cosas.

Todos pensaron que esa mujer debía ser extraterrestre. Sino no se podría explicar lo de los gatos en las cejas. Pero como tampoco sabían lo que significaba "extraterrestre", sino que lo oyeron durante esta narración, simplemente decidieron que no tenía importancia y siguieron emparejándose.

Quizás eso era alguna clase de complejo de Arca de Noé, pero ahí estaban todos, cada oveja con su pareja, y luego ese par de inútiles, siempre juntos, siempre con ganas de asaltarse el uno al otro, pero tan imbéciles que seguían mirándose los pies, comentando el tiempo, e ignorando todas esas situaciones vergonzosamente y evidentemente gays.

-Debería encontrarme una chica –dijo Naruto poco convencido.

Decir abiertamente que buscaba un hombre sería descubrir su secreto (a voces, pero del que no estaba enterado Sasuke hasta mucho más tarde por idiota), y además, él no deseaba estar realmente con nadie excepto con Sasuke.

Toda esa persecución durante años no había sido por buen amigo, no quería traer de vuelta a Sauske porque era su mejor amigo y quería reconducirlo por el buen camino, o porque quisiese cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amiga de traerlo de vuelta. Oh, claro que no, la razón era más simple y mucho más primitiva. Quería taparle ese pecho que llevaba al descubierto, dándole un aspecto tan homosexual (quizás porque era su primera forma de confesárselo a Naruto), y después bajarle los pantalones al Uchiha y ponerlo contra la pared.

Significase lo que significase darle por culo a tu mejor amigo.

Pero, eso de decir que buscaba pareja, era por disimular. No podía dejar que su amigo sospechase de sus inclinaciones, por mucho que se hubiese empalmado tantas veces peleando con el moreno tras tanto roce, que probablemente provocaba el propio moreno.

-No creo que encuentres a nadie soltera

-En realidad –intervino el rubio

-En edad de poder ser tu novia.

Y era cierto. Toda la población en una edad medianamente no condenable por cualquier juzgado ya estaba con alguien, y muchos de los que eran muy jóvenes ya estaban incluso comprometidos esperando a ser mayores para pasar a otra cosa. Sí, a eso de bajar pantalones y observar paredes.

-Es verdad –asintió el rubio -, ¡qué mala suerte!

De mala suerte nada, nada era lo suficientemente evidente para Naruto. Sasuke más o menos se imaginaba, después de muchos años de reflexionarlo, por eso de que había visto a su amigo ponerse duro peleando con él, que quizás, solo quizás, al rubio también le gustaba él, o al menos que le gustaban los hombres, por lo que había desarrollado los planes más refinados del mundo para darle pistas al respecto y que Naruto diese el paso.

Él, como Uchiha, no admitiría sentimientos ni tener sangre en las venas ni en ningún sitio en realidad, pero simplemente pensaba culpar al rubio de todo, de que lo había emborrachado (aunque no fuese así), y se dejaría de forma más o menos dócil, aunque en pleno acto le partiese la nariz un par de veces y le arrancase un ojo de un mordisco.

-¡Sasuke! –llegó corriendo el rubio a su lado -. No sabes la cosa tan curiosa que me ha pasado.

Y Sasuke siempre se frotaba las manos, pensando que apostaba lo que quería a que sabía lo que era, y Naruto le miraba sin entender, pero lo achacaba a que su amigo estaba un poco tocado(4) después tanto drama familiar.

-Hoy un ladrillo atravesó mi ventana…

Porque, sí, el Uchiha había llegado a ese nivel de sofisticación.

-Y había escrito algo en él "Sasuke es marinero"

Pero el moreno tampoco contaba con el factor de que el rubio era tan idiota que a veces no sabía ni leer.

-No soy marinero.

-Lo sé –se echó a reír.

-¿Lo has leído bien?

-¡Sí! Me llevé mi tiempo en descifrar esas letras.

También había que tener en cuenta la caligrafía del otro que, tras estar tanto tiempo con Orochimaru haciendo cosas insospechablemente gays como montar fiestas de dudosa índole y bailar con bufandas de plumas rosas, se había tornado un tanto extraña. Y qué demonios, que Naruto era idiota y no podía leer con propiedad.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos?

Los complejo de arca llegaban en ese entonces, de dos en dos.

-Me ha llegado un ladrillo.

-¿Por correo? –preguntó Sai, siendo felizmente ignorado (como siempre) por todos y especialmente por Sakura.

-En él decía que Sasuke es marinero.

Si lo hubiesen ensayado probablemente no habría salido tan coordinado. Pero todos alzaron a la vez la misma ceja, y se miraron entre ellos sospechando alguna treta del moreno que había hecho pancartas, había contratado a un coro para cantarle a Naruto sobre su posición en la otra acera, y había contratado a un Cupido para que danzara entre ellos diciendo que esa unión estaba bendecida.

Ni por un momento el rubio pensó que podía significar exactamente lo que, bueno, realmente significaba. Una frase como "Uchiha Sasuke, el que vive en la mansión Uchiha, es homosexual y quiere convertir a Naruto en su compañero sexual" no tenía muchas interpretaciones posibles. Al menos para la gente normal.

En los momentos en los que caía en la cuenta de la gravedad de esas acciones hacía esas preguntas.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿eres gay?

Luego pensaba que había sido una tontería preguntarlo, se excusaba, y Sasuke a su espalda imitaba la cara de El Grito de Munch.

Pero bueno, esta historia no podía quedarse así. Finalmente ocurrió el milagro. No, Sasuke no le dijo las cosas claras, más aún, y Naruto tampoco se dio cuenta.

Al final sí que resultó que no era un complejo de Arca de Noé, sino que realmente el mundo iba a inundarse. Las recientes acciones que habían sucedido en el cómic original habían desestabilizado cualquier universo paralelo y posible para los fanfics, así que para purificar ese caos, el universo se iba a reiniciar inundándolo todo. Al más puro estilo bíblico.

Y entonces Sasuke tuvo una iluminación. De forma literal, ya que resultó que las nubles se abrieron y una luz cayó sobre él.

-¡Qué molesto! Además de inundarse el mundo –exclamó el rubio mientras nadaba -, nos ciegan con esos rayos sin sentido.

Él era una de esas personas que creían en las epifanías místicas y en el destino. Si todos habían entrado en esa maldita arca y se iban a salvar, hasta Lee cuyos genes quizás era mejor que se perdiesen, quizás eso significaba que el rubio él estaban destinados a estar juntos, y no hacía falta dar tantas vueltas intentando que él se diese cuenta.

El fin del mundo era lo más evidente que podía encontrar.

No había más vuelta atrás.

-Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo el rubio mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote.

-Es el fin del mundo.

-¿Tú crees?

Para el rubio no era suficiente que todo se hubiese inundado, y que los animales huyesen hacia ese barco inmenso de madera.

-Todos van de dos en dos.

-Eso parece. Qué divertido.

-Quizás deberíamos entrar.

-¿Por qué? Se está bien aquí. Me gusta nadar.

Si quedase alguna pared en la superficie el Uchiha se habría empezado a dar de golpes contra ella.

-Además hay que entrar de dos en dos –apuntó el rubio

-Somos dos.

-Es verdad.

Viendo que toda la situación no parecía ser suficiente, el rayo de luz volvió a iluminar a Sasuke y a cegar al rubio, momento que aprovechó ya el Uchiha fuera de sus casillas, para arrastrar al rubio dentro del arca justo el momento antes de que empezase definitivamente el fin del mundo.

-¡Me gustaba nadar!

Con la certeza de que el rubio era un completo imbécil como él, Sasuke decidió que debía hacer algo, menos sofisticado y más directo, así que le echó valor por una vez en su vida y tirándole del pelo le plantó un beso de ese que te dejan sin aliento, y que dejaron sin respiración al rubio.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Pero no lo hicieron más inteligente.

Entonces el moreno se desabrochó los pantalones y se tiró la ropa interior al suelo, y pareció que el rubio por fin entendió, aunque en realidad no, simplemente el Kyubi estaba harto de no echar una cana al aire(5), y le dio el impulso animal al rubio, por lo que acabo con los calzoncillos por los tobillos, empotrando al moreno contra el suelo con embestidas dignas de un bijuu, mientras el Uchiha renegaba de su apellido, de su descendencia y de todo mientras se retorcía entre gemidos siendo observado por otras especies, como ovejas perplejas, pájaros indignados y Sai.

-Naruto la tiene más pequeña.

Y aún así, la mañana siguiente el rubio le miraría confundido sin saber qué significaba aquello, pero al menos Sasuke contaría con el instinto primitivo de Kurama para satisfacerse sexualmente hasta que Naruto se diese cuenta.

Probablemente nunca.

* * *

Bueno, no voy a intentar justificar este One shot. De ninguna de las maneras. Simplemente fue una ida de cabeza tremenda, que me mató de risa mientras lo escribí porque era completamente absurdo. Tanto, que no pude evitar decidir subirlo. En fin, ya sabéis que el **14 de Junio** sacaré a la luz** Discrepancia de una línea**

(1)la llamada de la naturaleza, es cuando uno tiene que ir al baño a hacer asuntos mayores  
(2)cruzar la acera es un sinónimo de salir del armario  
(3)ser más maricón que un palomo cojo es una expresión XD  
(4) tocado: loco  
(5)echar una cana al aire es practicar el sexo

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Tortugas que corren la maratón porque quieren demostrar al mundo que lso animales valen más que las personas ya que, viendo los cambios en la economía, los caballos acaban las carreras antes que los universitarios, y si los caballos pueden, por qué una tortuga no puede dedicarse a las maratones sobre patines de hielo de colores fluorescentes?


End file.
